Road lane markings, such as lane lines, stripes, arrows and the like are commonly applied to road lanes for designating vehicular traffic flow.
Large efforts have been expended to improve the durability of these road markings in the face of intensive wear caused by vehicle tires and deterioration caused by the sun and weather. Hence, there have been a variety of marking substances (special paints, heated thermosetting or reactive thermoplastics, epoxy and other materials) developed and introduced.
Techniques have also been developed to increase the thickness of the applied paint layer composing the markings, so that it will be felt by drivers when passed over and to produce reflecting effects to increase the ease and safety of night-time driving.
Occasionally there exists the need to erase existing road markings. This may occur when the road undergoes maintenance operations, changes such as the addition of a lane or lanes, temporary deviations or detours, or other circumstances requiring the erasure of road markings.
A typical method to eliminate the markings is simply to cover them with a layer of pitch. However, this cover material can prove to be reflective when illuminated by vehicle headlights, which of course is confusing and uncomfortable for the driver and may cause a traffic safety problem. If the markings are chipped off (e.g. with chisels or by sand blasting), the result will be the formation of cavities or depressions that may endanger driving and damage vehicles.